Present guide wheels of snowmobile suspension assemblies have a circular rim surface that applies continuous contact pressure on the inner surface of the lower run of a snowmobile track.
It has been found that, as a result of this contact pressure, reinforcing rods embedded in the track, become damaged. It has also been found that continuous contact pressure by these guide wheels is a source of noise.